


There's Always One More Thing to Realise

by Varil_Lara



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short, Sorry as always, angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varil_Lara/pseuds/Varil_Lara
Summary: On late realisations of love.
Relationships: Fawful/Midbus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	There's Always One More Thing to Realise

**Author's Note:**

> I played Bowser's Inside Story again and Fawful is still the best character. I can't remember much about Cackletta, or anything that happened before BIS, so there are probably some errors.

It’s not too late that he discovers he loves Midbus. There’s not a sudden realisation as his most faithful servant lies there bloodied and beaten, all to feed into Fawful’s fantasy of domination and leadership, that perhaps his feelings run deeper than that of a lord and his minion. 

He already knew that, and had done for a very long time. In the darkest moments of his life- when he’d been a servant struggling without his mistress, picking through the rubble of her own failed attempt at conquest for spare parts with which to build his own- Midbus had taken him and called him his lord. That alone had earned him his gratitude, and every action after had morphed it into love. The acts of devotion he’d thought nothing of when he’d performed them himself, and the companionship that he hadn’t understood Cackletta’s dependence on until now. He’d hadn’t realised at first, not knowing how he was supposed to feel about those who served him, always having been the one to serve. No reference for the fact that the warmth in his chest wasn’t the same one Cackletta had felt for him. Even as he amassed more minions, and the feelings became noticeably different, he’d thought of it as the difference between the first to understand his cause, and those who hadn’t understood until later. The difference between the servant who followed him now, and the one that always had. 

During the sleepless nights of the past, when his plotting would hit a dead end and Midbus would place a hand, almost as big as himself, on his shoulder for the hundredth time and deliver reassurance in his blunt, curt way; that’s when he’d realised. Finally and absolutely, with every action after being shaded with the now realised love they'd already always been tinted with. It was why he altered the support he gave Midbus in battle to protect his pride, even though he knew it could interfere with his success. It was why no fury had come when his pleas for help with carrying something were met with eyes rolled and heavy footsteps walking away, even though it was insubordination, no matter which way he looked at it. Not all his brainwashed minions called him ‘Lord Fawful’, but not a single let Midbus’ name slip past their lips without the title firmly in place. It hadn’t been a mistake in Fawful’s programming; whilst Midbus might have served the same master as every other minion, Midbus was not every other minion, and every minion that was Fawful’s was his too. They were equals to Fawful; love had made it that way. 

It’s not too late that he discovers he loves Midbus. The sudden realisation he has, as his most faithful servant lies bloodied and beaten, proclaiming that his own defeat- his ruined pride- matters not in comparison to Fawful’s success, is that maybe Midbus loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring back Fawful.  
> (And Midbus too)


End file.
